Całe Królestwo
by Merryloon
Summary: Tym razem zagadka nie brzmiała jak, ale dlaczego. Dlaczego, panie Holmes? Ironią losu było to, że miał ją rozwikłać właśnie Lestrade. Prezent gwiazdkowy dla Pantery.


**Fandom:** _Testament Sherlocka Holmesa_ (gra), classic!Holmes, Granada!Holmes, Jeavons!Lestrade

Tekst napisany dla **Pantery** w ramach prywatnej, okołoświątecznej wymiany fikowej.

* * *

><p><strong>Całe Królestwo<strong>

Inspektor Lestrade z ciężkim westchnieniem opuścił dłoń, którą przez ostatnie kilka sekund intensywnie masował sobie czoło. Nieznośny ból pojawił się tuż po tym, jak poznał nazwisko ofiary, by już chwilę później, gdy został poinformowany o tożsamości podejrzanego, znacząco przybrać na sile. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na leżące na ziemi zwłoki swojego współpracownika, analizując jego zakrwawioną, zastygłą w grymasie szoku twarz. Inspektor Baynes został wypchnięty przez okno młyna, którego czarny, zwęglony szkielet wznosił się złowieszczo za ich plecami. Zanim przybył wóz strażacki, piętro budynku doszczętnie spłonęło, a dach runął do środka, grzebiąc do końca to, co ocalało z miejsca zbrodni. Mało wyszukana, ale bez dwóch zdań skuteczna próba zatarcia śladów.

Lestrade skłamałby, twierdząc, że darzył zabitego szczególną sympatią. Baynes nigdy nie ukrywał swojej krytycznej i ze wszech miar niesprawiedliwej opinii na temat jego metod śledczych i z wyjątkowym upodobaniem wytykał mu każdą wizytę na Baker Street. Ale był przecież jednym z nich, zaprawionym w boju człowiekiem Scotland Yardu. Patrząc na jego połamane ciało, wszyscy, od szeregowych konstabli aż po wyższych rangą funkcjonariuszy, widzieli nie aroganckiego, trudnego w obyciu Baynesa, lecz kolegę, który zginął na służbie. To rodziło zrozumiały gniew i chęć odwetu na mordercy.

Myśli Lestrade'a powróciły do osoby podejrzanego. Przez kilka ostatnich tygodni inspektor rzadko bywał w Londynie, całkowicie pochłonięty przydzieloną mu niespodziewanie sprawą kradzieży cennych dzieł sztuki z rezydencji arystokratów. Coś, co z początku jawiło się jako umiarkowanie zajmująca i mało złożona historia, z każdym kolejnym włamaniem komplikowało się coraz bardziej. Ilekroć odnosił wrażenie, że rozwiązanie zagadki znajduje się na wyciągnięcie ręki, zupełnie znikąd pojawiały się nowe wątki, a wraz z nimi kolejne nazwiska i potencjalni sprawcy. Gdyby nie zdrowy rozsądek, mógłby przysiąc, że nad wszystkim czuwał jakiś niewidzialny dyrygent, który bacznym okiem obserwował jego postępy i robił wszystko, by spowolnić śledztwo. Raz czy dwa Lestrade był już nawet bliski konsultacji z Sherlockiem Holmesem, jednak udało mu się nie ulec pokusie. Obiecał sobie, że tę sprawę rozwiąże od początku do końca sam. Zacisnął więc zęby i rzucił się w wir pracy. Podążał tropem złodzieja z taką zawziętością, że gdyby nie małżonka, wydarzenia w Londynie niechybnie umknęłyby jego uwadze.

Któregoś poranka, z cokolwiek obrażoną miną stawiając przed nim na stole talerz ze śniadaniem (trzeba uczciwie przyznać, że rzadko pojawiał się wtedy w domu), pomachała mu przed nosem gazetą, mówiąc: „Masz tu swojego pana Holmesa!". Zamarł z widelcem zawieszonym nad bekonem, zachodząc w głowę, o co też mogło jej chodzić. Artykuł pióra niejakiego O. Farleya opisywał drobiazgowo rzekomy związek Sherlocka Holmesa z niedawną ucieczką z więzienia Westgate groźnego truciciela i szaleńca, Hansa „Szczurobójcy" Schielmana. Z każdą przeczytaną linijką tekstu brwi Lestrade'a unosiły się coraz wyżej, aż wreszcie z mieszaniną zaskoczenia i niesmaku rzucił gazetę na drugi koniec stołu.

— W co pan się znowu wplątał, panie Holmes? — westchnął.

Samozwańczy detektyw z Baker Street miał niezwykły wprost talent do regularnego popadania w tarapaty, na domiar złego ciągnąc ze sobą na dno poczciwego doktora Watsona. Gdyby tylko potrafił zachować odrobinę pokory i pozwolił działać profesjonalistom! Tamtego dnia Lestrade nie przejął się zanadto sensacyjną treścią artykułu i po wyjściu z domu niemal natychmiast o nim zapomniał. Ostatecznie jemu również, częściej niż by sobie tego życzył, zdarzało się czytać w prasie niestworzone brednie na swój temat. Potem jednak miała niestety miejsce ta przykra i bulwersująca historia z sędzią Beckettem, po której rzeczy przybrały dramatyczny obrót.

Wracał do Londynu opromieniony blaskiem zwycięstwa. Zaraz po zdaniu raportu w siedzibie Scotland Yardu zamierzał złożyć towarzyską wizytę na Baker Street, aby długo i ze wszystkimi detalami opowiedzieć Holmesowi i doktorowi Watsonowi o tym, jak rozpracował świetnie zorganizowaną szajkę złodziei, na czele której stał nie kto inny, lecz młodociany syn jednego z okradzionych lordów. Jadąc dorożką Victoria Embankment wzdłuż Tamizy, wyobrażał sobie z lekkim uśmiechem, jak siada wygodnie w fotelu przy kominku, zapala zasłużone cygaro i ku źle skrywanej irytacji gospodarza, zaczyna snuć swoją historię. Kiedy jednak wszedł sprężystym krokiem do budynku komendy, jego dobry humor natychmiast prysł.

— Na Boga, doktorze Watson, cóż to się panu przytrafiło? — Lestrade przystanął koło siedzącego na ławie pod ścianą lekarza, którego ponura mina, osmolona twarz i brudne, nadpalone w kilku miejscach ubranie wskazywały na ciężkie przeżycia. — Czyżby kolejny nieudany eksperyment pana Holmesa?

Zauważył, że słysząc nazwisko detektywa, doktor Watson wyraźnie się skrzywił. Zaintrygowany tą nietypową reakcją, chciał kontynuować temat, gdy wtem tuż za nim, jak spod ziemi, wyrósł Baynes w asyście dwóch konstabli.

— Zabieram doktora Watsona na przesłuchanie — oświadczył tonem, którego Lestrade szczerze nie znosił. — Przy okazji, inspektorze, gratuluję zakończenia śledztwa. Poświęcił pan ten sprawie nadzwyczaj dużo czasu. Ufam, że rozwiązanie okazało się... satysfakcjonujące.

Co to ma niby, do diabła, znaczyć? — zirytował się mocno Lestrade, obserwując, jak doktor Watson bez słowa wstaje i idzie za Baynesem do sali przesłuchań.

Zdołał jeszcze w przelocie pochwycić jego zrezygnowane spojrzenie. Dopiero co odniesione zwycięstwo zaczęło mieć nagle gorzki posmak. Lestrade nie widział nic złego w utarciu od czasu do czasu nosa Sherlockowi Holmesowi (uważał, że wpływało to korzystnie na rozdęte do absurdalnych rozmiarów ego detektywa), lecz dziwne przesłuchanie jego wiernego towarzysza trochę go niepokoiło. Z doktorem Watsonem od dawna łączyła inspektora pewna nić porozumienia, którą dodatkowo wzmocniły śledztwa prowadzone przez nich wspólnie, z mniejszym lub większym sukcesem, podczas trzyletniej nieobecności Holmesa w Londynie. Aby lepiej rozeznać się w sytuacji, Lestrade zaczepił kręcącego się po korytarzu konstabla, od którego dowiedział się o wybuchu bomby w domu sędziego Becketta. Jeszcze tego samego dnia Baynes ogłosił Sherlocka Holmesa głównym podejrzanym.

Wpatrując się w list gończy z podobizną detektywa, Lestrade był przekonany, że śni. Co gorsza, zupełnie nie wiedział, co powinien robić, rozdarty między poczuciem obowiązku i lojalnością wobec Scotland Yardu a nie tyle _niewiarą_ w winę Holmesa, co pewnym niedowierzaniem. Mógł przyjąć z trudem teorię, że z jakichś powodów detektyw zabił sędziego Becketta (ostatecznie nie takie przypadki badał już w swojej karierze), ale jakie to, u licha, były powody? Lestrade miał przeczucie, że coś mu umyka, coś bardzo ważnego, i teraz, zaledwie dwa dni później, gdy klęczał obok ciała kolejnej domniemanej ofiary Sherlocka Holmesa, wrażenie to tylko się pogłębiło.

Tym razem zagadka nie brzmiała jak, ale dlaczego_._ Dlaczego, panie Holmes? Ironią losu było to, że miał ją rozwikłać właśnie Lestrade.

Powoli podniósł się z ziemi i wyprostował, zakładając z powrotem ściskany w dłoni melonik. Ostatni raz omiótł zmęczonym spojrzeniem spalony młyn i zwłoki Baynesa, po czym ruszył w stronę wozu strażackiego, przy którym w obstawie funkcjonariuszy policji stał ze spuszczoną głową – oczywiście – doktor Watson. Kiedy inspektor zatrzymał się tuż przed nim, nawet nie uniósł wzroku.

— Obawiam się, że będę musiał pana przesłuchać, doktorze Watson — powiedział po dłuższej chwili milczenia Lestrade.

— Wiem niewiele więcej od pana, inspektorze — odparł cicho doktor Watson, wpatrując się w czubki swoich butów.

— Jeśli posiada pan jakiekolwiek informacje, które mogłyby pomóc w ustaleniu miejsca pobytu Sherlocka Holmesa... — zaczął Lestrade, jednak prawie od razu urwał.

Westchnął, dając konstablom znak, żeby po prostu zaprowadzili lekarza do dorożki. Odgrywanie tej sceny nie miało sensu. Szybki rzut oka na zdruzgotaną twarz doktora Watsona wystarczył, by wyczytać z niej całkowite zagubienie i poczucie zdrady. Czy to możliwe, że obaj przez tyle lat dawali się okłamywać? Lestrade doskonale rozumiał, że pełne rozwiązanie tej zagadki pozna w tylko jeden, jedyny sposób: z ust samego podejrzanego.

Odnaleźć Sherlocka Holmesa – nie lada wyzwanie, lecz jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba, w poszukiwaniu prawdy o detektywie był gotów wywrócić do góry nogami całe Królestwo.


End file.
